Erin don't die
by BrianaMariee
Summary: Erin and jay can't be together because of voight but will the sight of her in pain bring voight to realize she needs jay
1. Chapter 1

"Erin can you hear me... Someone call 911... Hurry up she's dying" said a familiar voice  
24 hours earlier  
"Erin can I talk to you"  
" sure what's up jay"  
" I love you and I know you love me so why can't we be together?"  
" we just can't jay I'm sorry"  
Jay had liked Erin since he first started working at the intelligence unit. Erin liked him but voight saved her and she owed him the right to listen and not date jay.  
The day went on like any other at the unit jay and Erin fought about who would drive they caught about ten dealets then a call came in about a famous drug lord seen at a warehouse.  
The team gathered in front if the ware house  
"Antonio your with me" voight said" jay and Erin take the east side and Kyle and Alvin west side"  
The team took there place and on the count of three the team went in a full out gun war started.  
Erin saw the gun lord run up the stairs and ran after him" stop " she yelled but it was no use he kept going. When she reached the top of the stairs she heard a loud bang she been shot and fell down the stairs.  
"Erin can you hear me ... Someone call 911...hurry up she's dying". Jay yelled" you can't die Erin I love you please"  
Erin was gasping for air she couldn't breathe  
" j j jay I lo love y you t to"  
" shhhh it's okay don't talk"  
Erin's eyes started to close  
" stay awake Erin the ambulance is coming "  
The gun war ended and voight ran to Erin  
Tears ran down voights and the rest of teams

The ambulance arrived and took Erin to the hospital  
And the team waited in the waiting room  
" is someone here for Erin Lyndsey" said a doctor  
The team ran over " is she okay" they all talked at once"  
" she's in surgery. She has a concussion a couple broken ribs a bullet wound to the abdomen and she is badly bruised from her fall down the stairs "  
" will she be okay" jay asked with tears pouring down his face  
" I don't know " suddenly the doctor left and jay passed out  
" jay wake up. Jay" voight said  
" what happened"  
" you passed out"  
" erin?"  
" she's in surgery"  
" I'm gunna find who did this and send him away for ever"  
"I'll help"

The doctor came back out the surgery ended  
The team went to Erin's room and saw how weak and fragile she looked  
Erin was asleep but jay ran over to her and grabbed her hand " Erin I'm so sorry I love you and I should have ran after him not you you can't die"  
The team was shocked to hear this expect voight who knew that jay and Erin were in love but was against it  
Erin's eyes opened and she saw jay eyes widen and his lips grown make a smile  
"What happened" she said  
" you were shot and fell down a flight of stairs" Antonio said" we were all so worried"  
She looked at jay and saw him crying she went to lean forward but screamed as she moved her very sore body  
The doctors and nurses came running in Erin began sweating and screaming in pain the the doctors  
The doctors gave her a sedative to stop the pain and she drifted off to sleep  
"What just happened" yelled voight  
" when she moved her right side her broken rib punctured one of her organs and she is now bleeding internally we are going to have to operate again" said a doctor  
They wheeled her out of her room and began operating agian.  
" where is all this blood coming from... Suction ... More suction... Got it ... Clamp now"  
A few hours later Erin was back in her as  
room and jay was still sitting next to her with his hand in hers and tears running down his eyes

A few weeks later jay and voight found the drug lord and beat him to a pulp  
Erin was also released from the hospital that week  
" you ready to go home" jay said helping Erin into the wheelchair next to her hospital bed"  
"Yes" she said wincing in pain" yes I am"

review please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Jay is taking Erin back to her house from the hospital. Voight hasn't handed in the drug lord yet. And Antonio finds out what voight has been up to  
" let's get you in the car" jay said as he wheeled Erin out of the hospital  
Erin winced in pain as she stood up she had a lot of trouble getting in jays car since her ribs hurt and where she got shot was still sore  
Jay started the car and headed off.

" so you want to tell me what deal was going on at the warehouse or do I have to beat it out of you"voight said  
The drug lord was already pretty beat up both eyes were black and blue he had a split lip and cuts from voights knuckles all over his face  
" it was between me and the drug lord of the larks gang" he said  
Voight gave him one more punch before leaving  
Voight made his way up to the intelligence unit  
" voight where have you been" Antonio asked  
" I found a lead on the other gang that was at the warehouse"  
" how"  
" don't ask questions" voights face looked mad so Antonio didn't ask anything else  
" the other gang was larks gang" voight said" let's hit the streets"

Jay and Erin finally got back to her house. Jay road slow so he didn't hit any bumps  
" you need help getting out " jay asked  
" no I'm good" Erin said . She never really asked for help  
After about five minutes of trying to get out jay finally help even with Erin disapproval  
" I didn't want help"  
" the doctor said not to strain yourself "  
" what ever"  
As the reach Erin's door jay looked at her and smiled  
" what" she said  
" nothing I'm just happy your okay"  
" me too"  
Jay unlocked the door and walked in he was surprised to see how neat everything was opposed to his apartment that had shirts everywhere  
" I'm gunna lay down going up the stairs took a lot out of me" Erin said  
" ok"  
" you can leave if you want jay"  
" it ok I was told by voight to stay here today and help you get back on your feet"  
She smiled at him and went to her room  
Jay got a beer sat on the couch and turned on the game

" alright I have eyes on one of larks gang member" Antonio said over his walkie  
" okay Kyle and Antonio move after him" voight said  
Antonio and Kyle walked after him until the member saw them and ran  
Antonio ran after him  
" stop or I'll shoot" Antonio yelled  
The gang member stopped  
And Antonio cuffed him  
" put I'm in my car" voight said  
" we have to bring him to the unit" Antonio said  
" not yet" voight argued  
" fine I will put him in your car but I'm coming with you " Antonio said  
" fine"  
Voight drove to a garage across town Antonio didn't know what they were doing but followed voight as he dragged the gang lord in side

Jay was sitting on the couch when he heard a scream  
" Erin" jay said as he ran to the bedroom  
Erin was moving around twisting and turning sweating  
Jay got in her bed and put his arms around the sleeping girl  
" it's ok it's just a dream Erin"  
Erin woke up and was breathing hard  
" sorry it's just that every time I go to sleep all I can do is dream about that guy shooting me and me falling down the stairs"  
" that's normal Erin"  
" I want to take you somewhere"  
" where "  
" you'll see"  
Erin and jay made there way to the car and jay drove off  
" where are we going jay"  
" Erin just wait"  
Erin hated surprises  
Jay finally got to his destination  
Jay got out of the car than helped Erin  
" why are we at some garage across town" she asked as they walked inside  
Then she saw him the man who shot her and made her fall down the stairs.  
Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Erin's pov

I didn't know what to at when I saw the drug lord sitting in a chair all bet up I couldn't think and suddenly all I could see was my self falling down the stairs bleeding and tears filled my eyes.

I had so many questions like why was he here why did jay have him why did he want me to see him

" jay why is he here" I said gulping as the drug lord looked up and smiled at me

" me and voight wanted you to see him before we brought him into the precinct just in case you wanted to at or so anything to home before " jay explained

I wanted to hit the man shoot him and push him down the stairs but I'm not that type of person

" I'm all set" I said before I left

When I got back to the car all I could feel was the tears falling from my eyes

I'm broken

Jays pov

Erin said she didn't have anything to at but I did.. I felt bad the look in her eyes all you could see was anger and sadness mixed and I'm surprised she didn't have anything to say

I walked over to the man before I left to comfort Erin and punched him in the face for the 100th time the past week

" you are going to have a lot of fun in prison"

/:::

Voight and Antonio were driving back to precinct

Antonio pov

I didn't know what to say about what I saw I couldn't say I didn't expect voight to show the kid a lesson but I was still surprised to see the drug lord I know If my daughter or almost daughter was ever shot I would go crazy

" when you bringing him to the precinct" I asked

" jay texted me and told me he was gunna take Erin to see him when she is done I will arrest him officially "

He states

" ok" was all I could say

" no your crazy voight " he asked

" no because I would have done the same thing"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors note**_

_**I'm so sorry that i haven't updated in such a long time. Over the summer my uncle got his cancer back so spent a lot of time helping out the family. Also i started my first year of high school and have lots of honors class so it has been hard to find even a little bit of time to write fan fiction. Also i would really like any ideas for future chapters. I don't know how many chapters this is going to be but any ideas will help. so no on to the story.**_

_Erin's pov_

_when i got outside my emotions took hold of me and my body began to shake a sobs violently came out of me. I leaned up against the car and slid done so i as sitting on the ground with my head in my hands._

_Every time i slept i had nightmare of the drug lord just wacthing me and laughing as i fell done the stairs. And now the man who caused me so much pain was right in front of me ._

_I looked up and saw jay coming out of the warehouse. when he say me he ran over and hugged me ._

_I cried into his chest and felt safe in his arms._

_" It's okay Erin Everything is okay" _

_i felt so weak after just crying and jay could tell so he picked me up and opened the car door putting me in and kissing my head_

_just as he was about to close the the door i stopped him " wait jay come here"_

_As he came back closer to the car i kissed him and he kissed me back_

_after i finally let go of him i said three words that he didn't expect " i love you jay"_

_he smiled and kissed me again. _

_"I love you too Erin"_

_He closed the door and entered the drivers side of he car he looked at me and i looked at him _

_our eye connected and i knew from that moment this relationship would last_

_Jay's pov_

_when driving back to Erin's house all i could think of was how much i loved the girl sitting next to me. I grabbed her hand and kissed it. I was so re leaved when she didn't pull away and just smiled._

_I held her hand to we got to the house and helped her into her apartment._

_"jay?" she said as i locked he door_

_" yea Erin" i asked_

_" i was so scared when i saw him jay" She said and i could tell she was gong to cry. i grabbed her ad hugged her_

_" i know and he is going to jail for a long time" we sat on the couch and she put he head in my lap. I began to move her hair away from her face and i rubbed her head_

_" do you think i can ever get through this jay every time i close my eyes i see him and i just want the pain to go away" she said as she began to cry again it killed me to hear her his upset_

_" Erin one day the pain will go away and it will take time but i will be here for you no matter what happens" i kissed her and we went back to silence after an hour they both fell asleep_

**_Ok so that's the end of the chapter i know i was short but i kind of wanted a chapter of just Erin and jay so that you can see how much Erin needs Jay _**

_"_


End file.
